Fin Alternative
by satine01
Summary: un harry qui se reveille un matin dans un lit étranger et essais de se souvenir du pourquoi et du comment, cela donne un slash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** fin alternative

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** SS/HP , SB/RL (sous entendu).

**Disclamer:** Persos à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à moi.

**Spoileur:** les 6 premiers tomes.

Mais il y a des différences:

Fin 5e tome: Sirius n'est pas mort: d'une manière ou une autre Sirius échappe à l'arche de la mort. Soit il avait écouté Snape et est resté au square Grimaud (ce qui est peu probable!). soit que Bellatrix se fait tué par Tonks ou par Sirius lui-même. Dans tous les cas, Bella est morte.

Fin 6e tome: Dumbledore n'est pas mort donc Snape n'est pas traître. On pourra penser que Snape a réussit à berner Narcissa ou ils n'ont pas fait de Promesse incassable, puisque il y a l'hypothèse de la mort de Bella.

Et Tonks n'est pas amoureuse de Remus.

**ATTENTION:**

**A NE PAS LIRE SANS AVOIR LU LE 6EME TOME.**

**CETTE HISTOIRE EST UN SLASH, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

**Remarques:**

Voilà, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant les deux mois de vacances que j'ai passé aux USA. Le point positif est que puisque je n'avait pas d'ordinateur là-bas, j'ai du finir la fic avant de commencer une autre. Donc, pas d'inquiétudes CETTE FIC EST FINIE (elle contient 4 chapitres assez courts) .

Alors que ceci est l'action dans le présent, **_ceci est l'action dans le passé._**

_**Annonce importante !**_

_**Hier (23 octobre) j'ai perdu les données sur mon disque dur de mon ordi, du coup je ne peux pas publier tout de suite les suites de mes fics. cette fic là, je l'avais déjà enregistrée sur du coup je vais la publier petit à petit.**_

_**Désolé pour ceux qui attendais avec impacience les suites, ils devrons attendre un peu plus….**_

_**Satine01**_

**Chapitre 1**

Il fut tiré du sommeil d'un baiser volatil sur les lèvres. Il bougea légèrement, mais ne montra pas son réveil. La pression se répéta ainsi qu'une caresse au cou. Il gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**_Sa chemise tombait de ses épaules, lui laissant une sensation de caresse. Ses yeux à moitié fermés. De sa bouche s'échappa un léger gémissement. Il laissa les sentiments le submerger, oubliant qui lui faisait ressentir cela et où ils se trouvaient._**

"- Bonjour," lui fit le propriétaire des yeux noirs dans lesquels il plongea les siens.

"-'jour," chuchota-t-il refermant ses yeux.

Il s'étira, puis rouvrit les yeux. Et il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter.

Il n'était pas sensé se trouver là où il était. D'ailleurs, où est ce qu'ils étaient là? Ah, oui. Dans la chambre à coucher. Sans doute se trouvaient les appartements de tous les profs à côté de leurs bureaux? Qui sait? Bref, ce n'était pas le moment ...

Dons, il n'était pas sensé se trouver dans la chambre à coucher d'un de ses profs. Encore moins avec ledit prof. Et surtout si ce prof était...

"- Regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé?"

**_Son confession lui avait laissée une trace indélébile sur la conscience et des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Mais déjà des lèvres et mains douces lui faisaient oublier qu'il n'était pas venu pour cela, qu'il aurait du s'arrêter après avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire._**

Il jeta un regard curieux à l'homme à côté de lui. il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

"- Tu ne sais toujours pas cacher tes émotions dans tes yeux."

Oh. Il eut une sourire. Son ... amant... (maintenant il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, non?) ... bref, son amant doutait-il de la sincérité de son geste?

C'est vrai qu'il avait douté lui même de celui de son amant.

_**"- Entrez," avait-il entendu et poussa la porte.**_

**_"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Potter?"_**

**_il devait âtre habitué à ce ton glacial, mais cela lui faisait un peu mal. Peut être s'était-il attendu que la fin de ces études change quelque chose? Pas vraiment._**

_**"- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, monsieur," fit-il.**_

**_Au moins il serait capable de se vanter d'avoir surpris son imperturbable Professeur._**

_**"- Pourquoi?"**_

_**le ton de voix de l'aîné paressait plus que surpris.**_

**_Il n'avait pas prévu de se justifier, juste se faire jeter en dehors du bureau. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait tout simplement dire. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas... Maintenant il allait tout simplement se faire tuer._**

**_"- Je ne suis pas mon père, monsieur. Je ne vous hais pas," commença-t-il. "Je ne vous ai jamais haï. Vous l'avez fait depuis mon première année. Moi, je me suis seulement défendu ... car je ne comprenais pas ... et puis ... "_**

_**merlin, que c'était dur.**_

**_"- J'ai appris ensuite à vous respecter. Pour ce que vous faisiez pour moi et pour les autres."_**

**_Il voulait disparaître. Dommage que l'on ne pouvait transplaner au sein de Hogwarts._**

**_"- Et depuis peu, ... j'ai appris à vous aimer."_**

**_Voilà, c'était dit._**

Il leva les yeux et les planta dans les deux onyx en face de lui.

"- Non, ..."

il fit une pause et soupira.

"- ... je ne sais toujours pas cacher mes émotions, mais je ne regrette rien..."

il se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

"- ... je ne regrette jamais mes décisions..."

les onyx se firent rieurs, doutant de la dernière déclaration.

"- ... OK, je ne regrette que très rarement mes décisions."

Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

**_Quand il vit Snape sortir de la table, il s'éclipsa à son tour. Ce soir était sa dernière chance pour s'excuser devant l'homme. demain il prenait le Hogwarts express pour la dernière fois, et il ne voulait partir sachant que l'homme lui en voulait à mort. Il descendit dans les cachots. Il suivit le son des pas de l'homme. mais une fois devant la porte de son bureau, il se figea._**

**_A vrai dire, il était ... terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec l'homme._**

Des doits passèrent sous son menton et l'obligèrent à relever la tête.

"- La seule chose ... la première chose ... qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je me suis arrêté devant ta porte ... était de prendre la fuite."

Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

"- Mais je me suis dit qu'au pire, je me ferais jeter de ton bureau."

Son sourire disparut.

"- Je ne pensait pas avoir à me justifier."

"- C'était la seule chose cohérente que j'ai pu dire quand tu t'es excusé."

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur son visage.

"- Je ne m'attendais pas à la suite."

L'aîné vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres du cadet.

"- Mais je l'ai adoré."

Harry eut un léger sourire, mais ne se sentit pas soulagé.

"- je croyais que tu m'en voulais, que tu croyais que j'ai laissé échappé ton secret."

**_Les trois personnes présentes dans le bureau du directeur restaient silencieuses. L'atmosphère qui y régnait semblait lourde._**

**_"- Severus, je suis sur que Harry n'a rien dit," fit Dumbledore._**

_**"- Il était le seul au courant de tout."**_

**_"- Apparemment non."_**

**_Snape jeta un coup d'œil noir à Harry qui semblait s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil._**

**_"- je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir entendu votre dispute avec Sirius," chuchota Harry sous le regard tueur de son prof._**

**_"- Et qui était cet autre?" siffla Snape._**

**_Harry hésita, jamais le maître des potions ne lui croira._**

"- De toute façon, j'avais marre de jouer l'espion. trop de pression et de mensonges. Et maintenant que tous avant qui je suis vraiment..."

il ne termina pas la phrase et eut un grand sourire.

"- Je pourrais enfin vivre sans jouer un rôle!"

Harry eut un sourire indulgent. Severus était sensé être plus âgé que lui, mais sa joie était celle d'un gamin.

"- Qui aurait pu penser que tu cachait tellement de choses," soupira Harry.

**_"- ce n'est pas parce que tu est plus jeune que son père que tu as droit..."_**

**_"- Lâches-moi, Black!"_**

**_"- Oh, non! Cette fois ci tu vas m'écouter. je ..."_**

_**"- Ferme la, Black et écoutes-moi bien!"**_

**_Snape avait réussit à se soustraire de la poignée de Sirius et l'avait envoyé contre le mur avec son poing en prime._**

**_"- J'en ai assez de jouer ce jeu," continua Snape. "J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de mangemort, de bâtard graisseux et passons en. J'ai laissé passer vos insultes, à toi et autres maraudeurs, car vous étiez jaloux. Jaloux d'avoir découvert qu'un futur petit serpentard de malheur était entré à Hogwarts à 9 ans. qu'il avait été choisi à suivre une formation d'auror junior en 5eme année. Qu'il jouait le rôle d'un espion parmi les mangemorts. Vous étiez jaloux que ce ne soit pas un de vos courageux gryffondors qui fut choisi! Vous me donniez la nausée avec vos grands airs. Vous ..."_**

**_la dispute fut interrompue par un bruit provenant de la porte, au même moment où Sirius allait riposter._**

**_Harry Potter se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, plus choqué d'avoir vu un serpentard s'enfuir après avoir écouté la conversation, que par le contenu de celle ci._**

**_Drago Malfoy allait avoir son heure de gloire parmi les mangemorts._**

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** fin alternative

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Rating:** R (je ne pense plus que ce soit le cas maintenant)

**Pairing:** SS/HP , SB/RL (sous entendu).

**Disclamer:** Persos à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à moi.

**Spoileur:** les 6 premiers tomes.

Mais il y a des différences:

Fin 5e tome: Sirius n'est pas mort: d'une manière ou une autre Sirius échappe à l'arche de la mort. Soit il avait écouté Snape et est resté au square Grimaud (ce qui est peu probable!). soit que Bellatrix se fait tué par Tonks ou par Sirius lui-même. Dans tous les cas, Bella est morte.

Fin 6e tome: Dumbledore n'est pas mort donc Snape n'est pas traître. On pourra penser que Snape a réussit à berner Narcissa ou ils n'ont pas fait de Promesse incassable, puisque il y a l'hypothèse de la mort de Bella.

Et Tonks n'est pas amoureuse de Remus.

**ATTENTION:**

**A NE PAS LIRE SANS AVOIR LU LE 6EME TOME.**

**CETTE HISTOIRE EST UN SLASH, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

**Remarques:**

Voilà, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant les deux mois de vacances que j'ai passé aux USA. Le point positif est que puisque je n'avait pas d'ordinateur là-bas, j'ai du finir la fic avant de commencer une autre. Donc, pas d'inquiétudes CETTE FIC EST FINIE (elle contient 4 chapitres assez courts) .

Alors que ceci est l'action dans le présent, **_ceci est l'action dans le passé._**

**Chapitre 2**

Dés qu'il entrèrent de leur côté dans la grande salle, ils comprirent que Dumbledore était au courant de leur nuit. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et Harry eut un rire étouffé.

"- Hé, Harry!"

Ron le tira vers une place libre.

"- Où étais-tu cette nuit? On ne t'a pas vu après le festin."

Les camarades de classe qui les entouraient les regardèrent, intéressés. Le célibataire endurci, aurait-il découché?

"- Je ne pouvais pas dormir," fit Harry un peu hésitant quoi dire. " comme c'était notre dernière nuit ici."

Certains firent des signes d'acquiescement. mais Hermione fit à Ron un regard entendu. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux vers leur meilleur ami qui était en train de boire son café.

**_Ils le perdirent de vue dés qu'ils furent sortis de la grande salle. Ron jeta un regard découragé à Hermione. Celle-ci eut tout à coup un sourire._**

**_"- Je sais," fit-elle. "La carte des Maraudeurs."_**

**_Tous les deux montèrent dans le dortoir des 7eme années. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils avaient le vieux parchemin entre les mains._**

**_"- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises!"_**

**_sur le vieux parchemin des salles et couloirs apparaissaient. Noir sur blanc. Des points apparaissaient aussi. Le plus grand nombre était bien sur à la grande salle. Le regroupement des 4 tables, le rang presque ininterrompu des professeurs._**

**_"- Attends un peu," fit Ron. "Où est Snape?"_**

**_"- J'espère seulement que Harry n'est pas tombé sur lui," dit Hermione._**

**_Ils suivirent des yeux, chacun de leur côté, les couloirs qui partaient de la grande salle. Le château était désert à part quelques fantômes errants. Leurs yeux se figèrent sur deux points très proches dans les appartements de Snape. Proches était un mot faible._**

**_"- Oh, merde!" s'exclama Ron._**

**_"- Ne sois pas vulgaire, Ronald!" fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée._**

"- Vous avez quoi!"

Harry avait recraché le café qu'il venait de boire. La moitié de la table les regardaient. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et se leva. Il tira ses amis hors de la grande salle, dans les couloirs, puis dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et attendit que ses amis s'installent. il se retourna quelques minutes plus tard vers eux. Ils le regardaient. Il soupira.

"- Je suis allé m'excuser car les événements qui se sont passés et qui ont compromis Snape étaient un peu à cause de moi."

"- Oui, c'est cela," fit Hermione pas du tout convaincue.

"- Et tu es resté à t'excuser toute la nuit?" continua Ron.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il eut un léger sourire d'excuse.

"- L'explication a quelque peu dérapé."

"- L'explication a quelque peu ...," répéta Ron. "Qu'est ce que vous avez ..."

il se tut. Il venait de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire.

Les joues de Ron pouvaient rivaliser avec ses cheveux.

Les joues d'Hermione rivalisaient avec ceux de Ron.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en attendant les réactions de ses amis.

**_Quand le golden trio fit son entrée à la grande salle le matin d'avant dernier jour, ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils apprirent la nouvelle d'un Neville partagé entre la terreur et le soulagement._**

**_"- Quelqu'un a lancé la rumeur, mais apparemment cela serait la vérité," dit-il. "le comportement des professeurs Snape, Dumbledore et black le prouvent."_**

**_Il fit une pause avant de continuer._**

**_"- Vous savez que Snape était sensé d'avoir le même âge que le Professeur Black car ils étaient dans la même année à l'école," recommença-t-il. "Et bien, il a apparemment deux ans de moins. C'est le deuxième cas qui rentre à Hogwarts à 9 ans, le premier étant Dumbledore lui même. Et en plus on dit que Snape a toujours été du bon côté, qu'en fait il a joué l'espion depuis le début..."_**

**_"- Ouais," fit Hermione. "Celui qui a raconté cela va avoir des gros problèmes."_**

**_"- Oh, non, Hermione," fit Harry. "Celui que Snape croit avoir raconté cela va avoir des gros problèmes."_**

**_"- Qu'est ce que ..."_**

**_ils se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs pour voir Snape jeter des regards Made-in-Snape à Harry._**

**_"- Tu le savait!" s'exclama Hermione._**

**_"- Ouais, et je suis mort," rajouta Harry en se levant après avoir vu le Professeur Dumbledore lui faire un signe discret pour le suivre._**

"- Est ce que tu as vraiment lancé la rumeur?" demanda Ron.

"- Bien sur que non!" s'exclama Harry. "Je ne veux pas le faire tuer, ni me faire tuer par la même occasion."

Harry se déplaça et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

"- Il faut que vous sachiez que ... je crois que je ressent quelque chose de fort pour lui."

il soupira.

"- Et cela semble de même de son côté."

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur ses mains.

"- On est ensemble depuis se matin," fit-il. " le Professeur Dumbledore semble être déjà au courant et je voulais vous le dire ..."

il les regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Il ne supporterait pas si ses amis rejettent son amant. Il ...

**_cachés dans l'ombre, personne ne pouvait les voir. Leur dernier baiser s'éternisa, au bonheur des deux tourtereaux._**

_**"- Je crois que l'heure du couvre feux est dépassée," fit une voix féminine.**_

_**"- Bah, si l'on nous vois, tu dira que tu m'as attrapé hors de ma salle commune."**_

_**"- Oui, mais je serais obligée de mentir, or cela n'est pas en mon habitude!"**_

_**le garçon la fit taire d'un baiser.**_

_**"- On y va?"**_

**_"- Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma salle commune, Mlle la préfète en chef?"_**

_**"- Allons y, sinon je serais obligée vraiment d'enlever des points à serpentard."**_

"- Tu sais Harry," fit Hermione. "Cela ne ma dérange pas vraiment. En fait... j'ai aussi des choses à vous confesser."

"- Ah oui?" fit Ron plissant les yeux.

"- Et, bien ...," hésita Hermione.

Son regard passa d'un garçon à l'autre.

"- Je fréquente quelqu'un depuis un petit moment."

"- C'est bien! Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir pas dit?" s'exclama Ron réjoui.

Son attirance vers Hermione passée, il la considérait comme une sœur. Et depuis qu'il fréquentait Luna, il ne voulait pas la voir seule.

"- Parce que ... ilestàSerpentard!"

"- Quoi? Je n'ai pas compris" fit Ron.

Harry, lui, souriait.

"- Severus est aussi un serpentard," fit-il. " alors essai une autre excuse!"

"- Heu, il est ami avec Malfoy."

"- Severus est le parrain de Malfoy, et c'est ce dernier qui l'a vendu, alors je ne jugerais pas les gens par leurs fréquentations, si j'étais toi."

"- Dis qui c'est enfin!" la pressa Ron.

Hermione soupira.

"- C'est Blaise Zabini."

"- Au moins ce n'est ni Crabbe, ni Goyle!" sourit Harry.

"- Harry James Potter! Tu es horrible!"

il se prit une claque, mais le sourire d'Hermione contredisait son geste.

"- Est ce qu'il est mangemort?" demande Ron.

"- Non," répondit Harry à la place d'Hermione. "il a refusé de le devenir avant sa sortie de Hogwarts. Tu parles d'une excuse. Il est venu voir Snape, puis Dumbledore. Il ne veux absolument pas se joindre à cette bande de dégénérés, mais n'est pas contre espionner pour notre côté."

**_Blaise était déterminé, mais tremblait. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Encore quelques minutes de marche et il se trouvera devant les mangemorts qui allaient le conduire à Voldemort._**

**_Il soupira. La forêt interdite se taisait tout autour de lui. _**

**_il allait faire quelque chose de si gryffondoraisque. Dire non à Voldemort équivalait à la peine de mort exécutable de suite. Mais jamais il ne se mettrait à genoux devant ce cinglé._**

**_Soupirant de nouveau, il allait se remettre en route quand il se sentit tiré dans le noir hors du sentier. Il sentit une main sur la bouche et un souffle dans son oreille droite._**

_**"- Je sais ce que tu veux faire."**_

**_La voix était étrangement familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre une visage._**

**_"- Cette attitude n'est pas celle d'un serpentard, Zabini!" continua l'étranger. "Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas demandé s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution."_**

**_Les mains le relâchèrent et il se retrouva en face de son agresseur. Malgré l'obscurité il le reconnut._**

**_"- Tu n'es pas à ma place, Potter! Alors laisse moi choisir."_**

**_Harry eut un sourire que Blaise trouva très serpentard._**

_**"- Je croyais que foncer dans le tas la tête baissée était mon spécialité," fit-il**_

**_il fit un pas vers Blaise._**

**_"- Je sais que tu n'es pas un futur mangemort. Je connais tes raisons. J'ai une solution plus serpentard à ton problème."_**

**_Blaise fronça les sourcils._**

**_"- Ne devines tu pas pourquoi Dumbledore, le directeur qui voit tout dans son école, y garde un mangemort?"_**

**_Blaise ne sut quoi dire._**

**_"- Va voir le Professeur Snape," fit Harry. "Dis lui ton problème. Il t'aidera."_**

**_"- Il est mangemort! Je vais me faire tuer."_**

_**"- cela ne te tuera pas plus que ce que tu allais faire."**_

**_Harry regarda sa montre._**

_**"- Voilà, tu es en retard pour partir avec eux."**_

**_Il sourit avant de faire un pas en arrière._**

**_"- suis mon conseil, Zabini. Et ne cherches pas de coups tordus de ma part: il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens biens dans ce monde, il ne faut pas en perdre, si on peut l'éviter."_**

**_et il partit avant que Blaise ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit._**

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** fin alternative

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Rating:** R (je ne pense plus que ce soit le cas maintenant)

**Pairing:** SS/HP , SB/RL (sous entendu).

**Disclamer:** Persos à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à moi.

**Spoileur:** les 6 premiers tomes.

Mais il y a des différences:

Fin 5e tome: Sirius n'est pas mort: d'une manière ou une autre Sirius échappe à l'arche de la mort. Soit il avait écouté Snape et est resté au square Grimaud (ce qui est peu probable!). soit que Bellatrix se fait tué par Tonks ou par Sirius lui-même. Dans tous les cas, Bella est morte.

Fin 6e tome: Dumbledore n'est pas mort donc Snape n'est pas traître. On pourra penser que Snape a réussit à berner Narcissa ou ils n'ont pas fait de Promesse incassable, puisque il y a l'hypothèse de la mort de Bella.

Et Tonks n'est pas amoureuse de Remus.

**ATTENTION:**

**A NE PAS LIRE SANS AVOIR LU LE 6EME TOME.**

**CETTE HISTOIRE EST UN SLASH, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

**Remarques:**

Voilà, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant les deux mois de vacances que j'ai passé aux USA. Le point positif est que puisque je n'avait pas d'ordinateur là-bas, j'ai du finir la fic avant de commencer une autre. Donc, pas d'inquiétudes CETTE FIC EST FINIE (elle contient 4 chapitres assez courts) .

Alors que ceci est l'action dans le présent, **_ceci est l'action dans le passé._**

**Chapitre 3**

Les vagues bleues s'écrasaient sur les galets. Le plage en était couverte. Seul sable était au bas de falaises calcaires. Celles-ci s'étendaient le long de la côte ne laissant qu'à un endroit un passage vers le somment.

Une serviette de bain était étalée sur un rocher. Le propriétaire était assis sur un autre, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel, le poids du corps sur les deux mains appuyés derrière son corps sur la surface lisse du rocher. Sa peau était légèrement halée. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille bougeaient sous une brise continuelle. Son seul vêtement était un short de bain.

Des pas se firent entendre sur le gravier. Un homme un peu plus âgé s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les épaules du jeune homme.

"- Tu risques d'attraper un coup de soleil," chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune.

"- je ne risque rien," sourit le jeune. "la Normandie n'est pas réputée pour ses coups de soleil."

L'aîné haussa les sourcils d'un air de défi et pinça la peau des épaules du cadet.

"- Aie! Ça fait mal!" s'écria-t-il. "Tu veux ma mort, Sev?"

"- Tu n'est pas habitué au soleil, alors n'en abuse pas Harry!"

celui-ci se leva et se mit à la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

"- Et cela, je peux en abuser?" sourit-il.

Severus soupira, mais dit avec un recourbement de lèvres.

"- Tu sais que tu es insatiable," fit-il. "J'aurais cru que deux mois passés, tu aurais un peu calmé ta libido d'ados."

_'pas que je m'en pleine, tiens,' _pensa Severus.

"- Vieillard, va!"

"- Môme!"

"- Que c'est charmant!" fit une vox froide. "une scène de ménage."

Harry et Severus reconnurent la voix avec un frisson d'horreur.

Voldemort.

Ils eurent tous deux le réflexe d'attraper leur baguette, mais Harry pensa aussi à activer le collier donné par Dumbledore lors de leur dernière rencontre. Cela informait les autres qu'il était en danger. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Il ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes à Dumbledore de transplaner avec certains membres d'Ordre. juste avant Severus eut le réflexe de faire apparaître des vêtements sur Harry.

**_"- Aller, viens, Sev! Nous allons être en retard!"_**

**_Harry tira Severus par la main dans les couloirs vides de Hogwarts. _**

**_Le lendemain du jour de départ du Hogwarts express, ils étaient convoqués tous les deux chez Dumbledore._**

**_Ils soupçonnaient ne pas être les seuls présents ce pourquoi ils se séparèrent en entrant dans la pièce._**

**_Et ils avaient raison. Le bureau était rempli. Non seulement tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, mais aussi quelques amis de Harry._**

**_Ron était accompagné de Luna. Hermione de Blaise. Le Professeur McGonagall était prés du bureau de Dumbledore, parlant avec Sirius. Remus se tenait pas loin d'eux et jetait des regards noirs à Charlie Weasley qui fixait Sirius du regard. Neville se tenait à côté des Weasley et parlait avec Ginny._**

**_"- Oh, enfin les deux personnes manquantes," fit Dumbledore._**

**_A leur arrivé tous (à l'exception du directeur, Ron et Hermione) eurent un froncement de sourcils: depuis quand ces deux là arrivaient ensemble sans se disputer ou se jeter des regards noirs._**

**_Mais la non réaction de directeur calma toutes les questions qui voulaient franchir les lèvres._**

**_"- Aujourd'hui, j'ai d'importantes révélations à vous faire," commença Dumbledore. "Toute personne ici présente est dans l'Ordre de Phénix et seulement quatre d'entre nous savent ce qui va suivre."_**

**_Il fit une pause. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Non, il n'allait pas..._**

_**"- Savez vous qu'est un Horcrux?"**_

**_seul Severus eut un semblant de réaction. Dumbledore lui sourit et l'invita à prendre la parole._**

**_"- Je ne suis pas sûr," commença celui-ci. "mais cela est de la vieille magie noire. Je crois me souvenir d'une histoire de protection d'âme. après une division d'âme en deux, il faut la cacher dans un objet."_**

**_Des regards passèrent de Dumbledore à Snape. Et l'inverse._**

**_Dumbledore acquiesça. Puis sans rien rajouter il fit sortir sa pensine et invita tout le monde y regarder._**

**_Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent tous de retour. A la demande de Dumbledore, Harry prit la parole._**

**_"- Une fois qu'il a trouvé la méthode et les objets, Tom Jedusor, ou Voldemort, a divisé son âme en sept. Et a caché les sept parties."_**

**_Il fit une pause avant de continuer._**

**_"- Dés que j'ai réussit a obtenir ce souvenir, le Professeur Dumbledore s'était mis à chercher les parties d'âme de Voldemort."_**

**_Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Soupira et reprit._**

**_"- Les deux premières ont été détruites par moi, l'une quand j'avais un an, l'autre avec le journal de Jedusor. La troisième se trouvait dans la bague familiale de la lignée de Serpentard. Trouvée et détruite par le Professeur Dumbledore. La quatrième..."_**

**_il hésita et se tourna vers Sirius._**

**_"- la quatrième trouvée et détruite des années auparavant par Regulus Angélus Black."_**

**_Sirius eut une expression mi choquée, mi soulagée._**

**_"- La cinquième et sixième, les deux trouvées et détruites par les efforts combinées au Professeur Dumbledore et moi."_**

**_Il s'arrêta. le regard des autres passa de lui au directeur..._**

**_"- Et la septième?" demanda Tonks._**

**_"- Le corps actuel de Voldemort," fit Dumbledore. "ceci nous amène au sujet principal de la réunion. Je vais vous distribuer un médaillon qui, en cas de présence de Voldemort doit être activé, par n'importe qui d'entre vous. Si cela est le cas, tous les autres doivent transplaner vers celui qui est en danger."_**

**_Il se tut et regarda Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça et prit la parole._**

**_"- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez tous de la prophétie que Voldemort voulait il y a deux ans."_**

**_presque tout le monde fit oui._**

**_"- Il n'y a que moi et le Professeur Dumbledore qui sache son contenu."_**

**_Il ne put continuer. Dumbledore prit la relève._**

**_"- Harry est le seul qui peut détruire Voldemort. Cela dit, je dois vous prévenir que le jour de l'attaque possible, nous devrions tenir les mangemorts occupés pour aider Harry à attaquer Voldemort. Nous mettrons ce jour là en place une barrière anti-transplanage pour que aucun mangemort ni Voldemort ne puissent s'enfuir. mais cela voudrait aussi dire qu'en cas de problème, aucun de nous ne pourra transplaner non plus." ... _**

Harry sentit la sueur couler sur son front. Il vit Voldemort lever la baguette. La sienne était à un mètre de lui. mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Les autres étaient occupés. Bien. Il ne pouvait être dérangé. Il n'avait qu'un essai. Il devait le faire aussi vite que la lumière.

"- Adieux, Harry Potter!" sourit Voldemort. "_AVADA KEDAVRA._"

Harry vit la lumière verte se diriger vers lui et il se concentra. Il pouvait le faire.

Harry disparut pour réapparaître derrière Voldemort. Celui-ci, surpris ne put réagir. Et déjà il disparaissait pour réapparaître à la place qu'occupait Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** fin alternative

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Rating:** R (je ne pense plus que ce soit le cas maintenant)

**Pairing:** SS/HP , SB/RL (sous entendu).

**Disclamer:** Persos à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à moi.

**Spoileur:** les 6 premiers tomes.

Mais il y a des différences:

Fin 5e tome: Sirius n'est pas mort: d'une manière ou une autre Sirius échappe à l'arche de la mort. Soit il avait écouté Snape et est resté au square Grimaud (ce qui est peu probable!). soit que Bellatrix se fait tué par Tonks ou par Sirius lui-même. Dans tous les cas, Bella est morte.

Fin 6e tome: Dumbledore n'est pas mort donc Snape n'est pas traître. On pourra penser que Snape a réussit à berner Narcissa ou ils n'ont pas fait de Promesse incassable, puisque il y a l'hypothèse de la mort de Bella.

Et Tonks n'est pas amoureuse de Remus.

**ATTENTION:**

**A NE PAS LIRE SANS AVOIR LU LE 6EME TOME.**

**CETTE HISTOIRE EST UN SLASH, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

**Remarques:**

Voilà, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant les deux mois de vacances que j'ai passé aux USA. Le point positif est que puisque je n'avait pas d'ordinateur là-bas, j'ai du finir la fic avant de commencer une autre. Donc, pas d'inquiétudes CETTE FIC EST FINIE (elle contient 4 chapitres assez courts) .

voici donc le dernier chapitre, mais aussi le plus court. J'ai voulu le mettre juste pour ne pas faire une fin brusque.

2eme REMARQUE DE L'AUTEUR

je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir repondre aux reviews, mais je les lis et je remercie ceux qui les écrivent...

bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 4**

Quand on a tué Voldemort une fois, se dit Harry, on regrette de ne pas pouvoir recommencer à la place d'affronter Sirius le jour où celui-ci apprendra pour lui et Severus.

Severus dû carrément traîner Harry le matin de son 18 anniversaire au square Grimaud.

Tous les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés et Harry en était soulagé, car Sirius semblait savoir déjà la nouvelle.

Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore être dans le coup.

Il n'eut pas le temps de ciller que Sirius tira Severus par la peau du cou dans la pièce voisine.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des sourires complices. Dumbledore cherchait des mouches au plafond avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et les autres les regardaient sans comprendre.

"- Il va le tuer," fit Harry à Dumbledore. "vous le savez et ce pour cela, je suppose que vous le lui avez dit avant que je ne puisse le faire."

"- De quoi parles-tu, Harry?" demanda Mme Weasley fixant tour à tour Harry, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione.

Remus semblait comprendre un peu la situation, mais à part de faire un petit sourire d'encouragement à Harry, il ne fit rien d'autre. Neville, Ginny, Luna et Blaise, précédemment tous mis au courant, se tenaient tranquille, mais jetaient des regards inquiets à la porte par laquelle sont passés les deux hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ladite porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les dits deux hommes, en parfait état.

"- Vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués?" fit Harry soupçonneux.

"- Non," fit Sirius. "Nous avons parlé."

"- Tu veux dire engueulés?"

"- Parlé," insista Severus.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

"- Alors, tu n'a rien contre, Sirius?" fit-il.

"- Je ne l'ai pas tué, cela veux dire quelque chose."

Les personnes présentes et non initiés au secret regardaient l'échange sans comprendre.

Ce n'est qu'au moment que Harry se jeta au cou de Severus que la lumière se fit.

Et la réaction de Mme Weasley entraîna une réaction des plus intéressantes.

"- La prochaine personne dans cette pièce qui me cache quelque chose d'aussi important va m'entendre!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Sourire aux lèvres Harry, Ron et Hermione, pointèrent leurs doits sur un Sirius déconfit et un Remus hilare.

Et puis quoi encore, ne dit-on pas: quel parrain, tel filleul? (non, pas trop, mais il me fallait bien finir le fic! Lol)

FIN


End file.
